Body armor plates that provide protection against high-speed, ballistic projectiles are known. Generally, these plates do not provide any functionality beyond impact protection for the individual wearing them. While the protection that they provide tends to be superior to flexible, lighter materials, they increase the bulk and weight of the load of the wearer.